My flesh and blood
by XGrlGamerX
Summary: What happned if Erik and Christine had a secret child? Now Erik and Christine's 15 year old daughter is serching for the life she has always yearned for and a father she never knew.
1. Prologue

It was raining out. Freezing cold water droplets full of sadness fell from the dark clouds from above. A girl was running through the rain in rags and was obviously cold. She had long brown curly locks that were down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep blue like the ocean floor and she was around the age of 15. She was running through the Paris streets as the clock struck midnight. She had a shawl covering her head as she pointlessly tried to keep herself dry. As she ran through the puddles mud splashed on her raggedy clothing and it mixed with the blood and sweat. Blood,tears and rain fell from the girls cheeks as she ran through the streets out of breathe. She found an ally way and hurried to it. She leaned her whole body against the wall making sure she was silent. Blood from a new open flesh wound from her face was now covering her face in crimson. She could hardly breathe as she watched a man with a whip in his hand searching for something. This man was a vile man whom looked like he had been drinking and hadn't showered in years. The girl could smell the alcohol and the stench of the man that passed her. The girl plugged her nose as he passed and silently preyed to herself. When the man had passed the girl gave a sigh of relief and slumped down to the ground. She touched the new scar that was bleeding on her face and took the sleeve of her dress and whiped it. She also whipped the tears from her face and the dirt. The girl had just ran away from a orphanage which she had lived in ever since she was born. She was abused there and preyed almost everyday that she would die. She had dozens of scars covering her back and scabs from recent ones. All of the girls and boys were abused and were cruel to her. She had loathed every day in that living hell and finally had the courage to leave that horrid place. The girl had no clue who her mother or father were but all she had was a necklace. The necklace was on a golden chain and on the end of the chain was a locket in the shape of a heart. In the locket was a picture of some sort of buliding and a letter from her mother. The girl would always cry when she read the letter from her mother who had died shortly after her birth. The letter contained a little message that wrote

_**" To my dear child, **_

_**I don't think I will live much longer but I want you to know that I will always love you. This picture will lead you to your father who also loves you very much but does not know about you. I will be watching over you my daughter. Love, Your mother"**_

The girl had read the letter so many times at the paper was wrinkled and in bad shape but the daughter cared for it more then anything else. The girl sat against the wall for a couple more minutes making sure she was safe and carefully got up. She was freezing cold and her limbs were numb. She slowly walked down the road looking for any signs of shelter. The girl was now blind walking through the pouring rain and began to feel her spirit begin to leave her. Then in the distance she saw a buliding which seemed abandoned. It looked like it had been burned badly and not in use for a long time. She walked over to the buliding finding boards covering the windows and doors. She looked through a crack in the wood and saw that it had indeed been abandoned. She knew this had to be some kind of sign from whomever and quickly pulled the boards off the window. She carefully pushed herself in and traveled into the strange buliding. Dust was everywhere and statues were all over the floor. She thought to herself that this place must have been popular many years ago. She soon found a piece of cloth and covered her drench body in it. She noticed how warm this place was compared to outside and thanked the lord that today she wouldn't join her mother. As she looked around the strange place she felt like she had been here before. Like something was calling her. The girl thought she was going crazy for she was really tired and cold. She found a corner where she was comfortable and sat down covering her body tightly with the cloth. She soon drifted off to sleep but little did she know that a man was watching her from above.


	2. What is thy name?

The girl woke up early the next morning with the sun beaming down on her face. At first she had forgotten where she was but when she saw the dust whirling around her and the broken statue she was leaning against on she remembered. She was sore from the bruises she had gotten and was feeling a bit weak. She carefully got up holding on to the wall for support. Her clothes were still damp and she knew she had a cold. She brushed aside the bits of hair that were in her face and walked to the window. Her blue eyes diolated to the brightness from the window as she slowly walked towards it. She looked through the crack noticing the average day people walking around without a care in the world. The girl was hypnotized with the people until she heard a crack from above. She quickly looked up to see what had made that noise but shrugged it off when she found nothing. " Probably just a bird or something." she yawned as she walked back to the cloth. She put it over her shoulders and felt the warmth from the warm fabric. But when she looked down she found something lying there for her. There in front of her was a piece of bread with milk. The girl looked at the bread and drooled as she picked it up and stuffed it into her mouth. She hadn't eaten a real meal in days and was thankful for anything she would have gotten. As she finished it she grew curious in how the bread and milk had gotten there. As she looked around the disearted building she couldn't find out the reason why. She decided it wasn't important and laid back down. She flinched in pain as she hit a bruise and tears started to form in her eyes. She had no idea what she would do now. She planned on looking for her father but where would she find him? The only clue she had was the picture her mother left. The girl sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. Little rays of sunlight were leaking through and the girl absorbed the warmth. Her blues eyes glittered in the sunlight and her hair looked like it had just been groomed. She felt cold tears run down her face as she realized that she was finally free from that living hell of an orphanage. She was finally away from the place and she sighed with relief. As she sat there for a hour she got up and started to walk around the buliding. The place had defn. been burnt down and was beyond repair. She tried to imagine this place in activity with thousands of people laughing and happy. The girl had never knew these feelings before and tried to imagine what this place was like before. But no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't think. The girl soon decided to climb the stairway as she left fresh footprints in the dusty stairs. She turned to her right traveling down the hallway. She was amazed in how big the place was and wondered how long ago it was burnt down. She soon stopped walking when she found a poster with a beautiful woman standing in a red and black dress staring at her. The girl was awed by the beauty of the poster and read the posters title over and over again " Don Juan Triumphant" rang the words in her head. The girl was also awed in how much she looked just like the women in the picture. She must have been the same age as her and they looked just alike! The only thing different with the girl in the picture and her was that they had different colored eyes and a little different shaping in the face. The girl had blue eyes and the one in the picture had brown. Their noses we slightly different too and the girl staring at the picture had a birthmark in the shape of lip mark on the right side of her face. She smiled at the beauty which was displayed in front of her. She wondered what this place was and who was the mysterious girl.

" Hey you there!" said a voice. The girl whiped around and saw someone in the hallway. The girl began to run in the opposite direction. The girl followed behind and soon caught up to her. " Damn!" thought the girl " I'm to weak to run." She soon ran out of breathe and collapsed onto the floor. She woke up with a women around her 60's staring down at her. She seemed no threat and the expression on her face was so unusual. " CHRISTINE!" yelped the woman. The girl who was still in a daze looked up at the woman and laughed. " No, my name is Olivia" the girl smiled before she passed out in the woman arms. The women smiled as she whispered to the girl. " Hello Olivia, I'm Mdam. Giry."


	3. Who is your mother?

Olivia woke with a slight pounding in her head and sunlight beating on the outside of her eyelids. She felt warm and comfortable and a relaxation that she had never felt before. She didn't want to leave the darkness which was comforting her but her curiosity got the better of her. She slowly lifted her heavy eyelids and adjusted to the objects around her. Scents of wild flowers filled her nostrils as earthy toned colors whirled around her. She was sitting in a soft bed with the covers drawn over her. She had no idea where she was and not till she was fully awake did she remember what had happened. She was startled at first panicking in the bed she was in, winding in the sheets with cold sweat clinging to her back. Flashes of what had happened whirled in her mind and she felt like she was going to pass out, but reality hit her when she fell of the bed with a loud thump. Olivia rubbed her head cursing under her breathe. She was tangled in the sheets and started to laugh at herself at how crazy she had become. It was amazing sometimes how Olvias emotions would get the better of her. She remembered in the past how she had gotten so angry before that she black outed one moment and the next was standing in front of her victim. She had no idea what had happened during the time her angry grew but she knew what damage she could do if she ever reached it. She snapped back into reality when she heard the sound of shoes outside a door in the corner of the room. Olivia quickly untangled herself and weakly picked herself up. She was to late though, the doorknob had already turned and a lady in her mid-sixties in a dark green dress was standing in the door way. She had blond hair held up in a bun with flecks of grey flickering through the rays of sunlight. Her eyes were a dark blue and were filled with secrets and kindness. Her wrinkles were standing out on her wilthered face and her face was plae. She was smiling at Olvia who just stood there. " Who are you?" Olvia stuttered as she stumbled back on the bed. Mde. Giry smiled at the fright of the girl and how she resemebled an old friend. She looked just like Christine Daae except for her bright blue eyes and a couple of facial features. She noticed that the girl had a birth-mark the shape of lips on the right-side of her cheek. Olivia was still staring her down looking into her soul. " I asked you a question!" Olivia said with a higher tone. Mde. Giry smiled and walked towards the girl. "Excuse me for my poor manors. My name is Mde. Giry. I use to be a ballerina in the buliding you were just in." Mde. Giry said this as she put a hand on Olvia's face. Her hands felt warm and soft under Oliva's rough and dry face. All the sorrow and worry that had filled her heart minutes before disappeared and turned into a warm wave of relief. Olivia smiled in awe with the womans kindness.

Mde. Giry smiled down at the girl. "You have a fever child." she said as she motioned Olivia to lay back down. " You need rest and food. Your as skinny as a stick." she joked as she took the covers and tucked it around Olivia. She took some curly locks around Olivias face and tucked it behind her ear. " I'll be back with some breakfast soon, but I most know something. Who is your mother and father?" Mde. Giry asked. Olvia was slowly falling asleep again but was still listening to the kind ladies words. Olivia looked up and sighed " I don't know mame. My mother died during birth and my father doesn't know I'm even born." Mde. Giry's warm face frowned as wrinkles stood out more with the young womens words. " The only clue I have is a letter from my mother and a picture of where I can find my father." Olivia then shifted in the bed and went to reach for her pockets. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt nothing in her pockets but the inside of her dress. " OH NO!" she sobbed. " I can't believe I lost it!" she cried. She took her knees and put her head on them sobbing into her knees. Mde. Giry watched as the girl who had surely gone through some hardships. She put a hand on her shoulder and held her in a tight embrace. " There, there my dear. Everything will be okay I'm sure it is somewhere." Mde. Giry said with as much a positive voice as she could mutter. Olivia looked up wiping the tears from her eyes. " I'm sorry I'm acting like a child." she sniffled " I haven't even thanked you yet for your kindness and I'm here crying over a...a silly letter." Olivia looked down at her feet. Mde. Giry put her fingers under Olviais chin and lifted her eyes to hers. " It isn't a silly letter. Even the most simple of things can mean so much. I promise I will look for you." Olivia smiled and hugged the women. She began to cry again cursing at how pitiful she looked. " I also have this picture of where to find my dad." Olivia said as took the chain around her neck and opened the locket. She opened the locket and took the withered picture and handed it to Mde. Giry. Mde. Giry stared at the picture in awe her mind wandering as she stared at the picture Olivia held up. " What..what is it mame?" Olvia asked. " My dear..." Mde. Giry started. "This is where you just came from. This is the Opera Populaire!"


	4. Shocking news

Olivia was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. She was told by Mde. Giry to stay in bed until her fever dropped. Olivia didn't mind much because this gave her time to think about the events that occurred today. She turned herself over in bed as her mind pondered what Mde. Giry had said. The picture she had showed her was a picture of the building she had just come from, it was the Opera Populaire! Olivia tried to put -two-and-two together. " So my father can be found in the building I was in yesterday. But why in that place? Did mother know it was burned down?" Olivia couldn't go to sleep with the random thoughts entering her head. She lifted herself from bed and looked out the window. It was lightly snowing out and the night was silent as death. Olivia sighed to herself and got out of bed. She slowly tip-toed to the door leading to Mde. Giry's room. "Hopefully she is awake."

Olivia said to herself as she opened the door. The clock rung 5:30am and to Olivias surprise she found Mde. Giry up writing a letter. Mde. Giry was surprised to find Olivia up and she quickly hid her letter. " Sorry if I'm disturbing you, but I couldn't sleep." she half lied. Mde. Giry smiled and patted a seat for Olivia to sit down in. " Come my dear, tell me why it is you can't sleep." Olivia walked over and slumped down in the seat. " I'm just thinking about what you said yesterday." Olivia said as she crossed her hands. Mde. Giry smiled. " I'll tell you all I know if you want." Mde. Giry replied. Olivia looked up and asked " Do you think my father is still there, I mean in the Opera house. I mean it was burned down from what I can tell. What if my mother wrote the letter when it wasn't burned!" Olivia sulked. Mde. Giry looked into Olivia's eyes. " My dear that building has been like that for the last 16 years." Olivia sighed with relief as she looked up at Mde. Giry. "Do you know anything about the place?" Olivia asked. Madame Giry began to tell Olivia in how she was a ballerina there and how she lived there most of her life. Olivia listened in awe at how she was once was the teacher there. "Do you think you would have known my father?" she asked. Mde. Giry looked at the curly brown hair and the deep blues eyes she bore. She also noticed the birth mark shaped like lips on the right side of her face. Mde. Giry began to think of anyone who could have resembled her father but only a few came to mind, but she did have a hunch that her mother was someone she once knew. Mde Giry shook her head in reply to Olivias comment and looked at the floor. Olivia moaned as she put her head back against the seat. "I remember my mind a little bit…..she had brown curly hair like mine and deep brown eyes. She use to sing to me until I feel asleep." Olivia looked up. " I don't know how I remember those things, but they seem to be carved into my heart. I also think people called her something with a "C" but I can't remember." Olivia sighed. This got Mde. Girys attention. This could not just be a coincidence, everything matched up there was no doubt in her mind that Christine was indeed Olivia' s mother. Ideas raced through her mind as she thought who the father could be. There were only two men that Christine ever loved but who had conceived Olivia with Christine. Mde. Girys face went white when she realized that her nose was not like her mothers but of someone else she knew. Her heart began to race at the idea. "She left with Raoul!" she thought. Olivia was stunned by the ladies reaction and asked "Is there something wrong?" Mde. Giry looked up and smiled. " No, no my dear everything is just fine." she lied. Olivia wasn't convinced but decided to drop it. " I'm going to get ready, its been awhile since I last got out and I need some fresh air." Olivia smiled at the thought of the blue sky. She got out of her chair and walked to the door. Mde. Giry was already shocked at what she had just learned but her heart almost skipped a beat when she heard Olivia singing in the shower.


	5. Shopping!

Olivia's soul soared when she took her first step into freedom. In all her life she had never walked down the streets of Paris as a free women. Mde. Giry and her daughter followed close behind her insisting that she better stay close to them. Olivia didn't mind, in fact she felt safer knowing that they were around her. She quickly put her long brown locks of hair in a bun and started down the street humming a tune.

Mde. Giry decided to keep the secret to herself because she still didn't know how to deal with this. She decided to go with Olivia incase she decided to go back to the Opera house. As Mde. Giry walked down the street her mind raced with so many questions. " When did they conceive this child and when did Christine leave Raoul……how did Raoul even take this?" Mde. Giry was in a daze when she accidentally bumped into Olivia who had stopped in front of a store. "Look at how beautiful those dresses are!" Olivia smiled pointing to a light blue dress. Mde Giry chuckled to herself realizing Olivia's mother had the same taste in clothes as well. Mde. Giry took out her wallet and gave a couple of francs to Olivia. " Buy it my dear, it's all I have but your needs are greater them mine." She said as she pointed out the sagging gown she wore which she borrowed from Mde. Giry. " O no, I couldn't take your money." Olivia protested. Mde. Giry shoved the money in her hand and nodded her head towards the door. Olivia smiled and soon came out of the store wearing her new gown. " O it's wonderful!" Meg cheered and clapped. Mde. Giry smiled as she twirled her walking stick. " It looks beautiful on you my dear." Olivia smiled with tears in her eyes as she hugged both of them.

The day continued with shopping and laughter as the three walked around Paris. During the day when Olivia had gone to the bathroom Meg took her mother to a corner and whispered in her ear. " She looks just like Christine! You don't think Olivia is her daughter do you?" Mde. Giry's face turned pale as she slapped her daughter lightly on the head with her cane. "She indeed looks like Christine, but that is not her daughter!" Meg rubbing her head apologized as she walked over to Olivia.

Later that day they were sitting by the fire enjoying the warmth it brought them on the cold winter night. Mde. Giry was teaching Meg how to dance while Meg kept falling on her face. Olivia would stifle her laughs when Mde. Giry would smack Meg on the head when she made an error. Olivia was reading a book sitting in a warm cozy chair. She was one of the few who knew how to read in the orphanage and she took pride in it. When it was finally time to go to bed she cuddled in the covers as dreams took her to another world.

In the next room Meg had fallen asleep on her mothers desk while Mde. Giry wrote a note. She was debating on sending this note all day, but she finally gave in. She quickly sealed the lady and walked to the Paris Opera house. It was cold and windy, but she thanked god it wasn't snowing. As she pulled the shawl tighter around her head she walked into the abandoned Opera House. It had been so long since she last was in here, except when she found Olivia) and memories started to such in her head. As she dropped the note in Box number 5 she smiled as she looked down at the abandoned theater. She then quickly left in a hurry returning to her home. Little did she know that a man had picked up her letter with black gloves on as he inspected the letter.


End file.
